Last Stand (A Fairy Tail Fan Fiction)
Selena's Diary - October 10, X891 (SELENA’s P.O.V.) It has been a year since I joined Lumen Griffin. Like all guilds, Lumen Griffin is a place where you can get jobs and earn money in the form of jewels. The people in your guild are not just your business partners, but also the people that will protect you no matter what happens. It has been proven a lot of times already.These guilds are called Legal Guilds, a title given to a guild recognized by the Magic Council. But there are some guilds that are totally different from Legal Guilds. They are called the Dark Guilds. These guilds often take assassination requests, but most of them journey far and wide to do their dark duties. In order to strengthen their potency, some Dark Guilds form an alliance. The third and last type of guild is the Independent Guild. These are guilds that do not associate themselves with the Magic Council. Although their connection with the Magic Council is quite the same with the Dark Guilds, most of the Independent Guilds do good things unlike the other one. Of course, guilds wouldn’t be complete without its members. The people that associate themselves with a guild are called mages. They can’t be acknowledged as a full-fledged mage, unless they take up one. In a guild, there are certain ranks that you can achieve. Like the S-Class Mage. It is a title which is one step higher than an ordinary member.Also, there are mages that are members of the so-called Ten Wizard Saints. These people are the top ten wizards of Fiore. Anyway, mages compose only 10% of the population in our country.I’ve heard stories about a Dark Guild, a century ago, was planning to create the perfect world, which they called the Ultimate Magic World. They said it is a state of condition in Earth Land, wherein only people with magic can live and all forms of magic take their full form. Well, it’s not the ultimate world for me. How about the people that don’t have magic? I almost got out of the topic. Or is it still related? Never mind. However, all these titles and names can be rendered useless. Just a week ago, the guild’s master, Master Daizo, reported to us that the members of the newly-reformed Magic Council were killed by an unknown Dark Guild. It was unbelievable. An organization composed of ten ultimately strong mages being defeated by a Dark Guild? Guess we don’t stand a chance. Let’s continue with the story of how I stayed in Lumen Griffins. Actually, I didn’t join Lumen Griffin because I wanted to. Or probably I did because I want to thank the person who saved me from my condition, a year ago. I recently learned that I was a member of a Dark Guild which I know not any information. The said guild turned me into a tree, after I betrayed them, having their localization reported to the Magic Council by me. Even though all of the members of the guild heard this, they didn’t boot me out of Lumen Griffin, but instead, they accepted me and said that they are very happy of who I am now. After I joined the guild, I formed a team with Lancelot, the guy who saved me, by dispelling the magic casted on me, turning me into my human form again. I admit, I kind of like him. Don’t tell anyone. Guren, Eden, and Amelia later joined the team by having a game with Lancelot, to which that guy lost dismayed. Well, I didn’t expect him to be such a loser. He isn’t, after all. One year is a lot of time. I already made countless of memories in the guild. I went into many missions with my team, gaining new friends, discovering more about ourselves, and strengthening ourselves. Seven more people joined our team: Radon, Zenki, Keita, Kazuki, Inu, Keichii, and Juno. Altogether, we compose the now strongest team of the guild, Krisic. We were once the losers that must be laughed. Luckily, it didn’t happen at all. Our guild also passed through many challenges, like the Grand Wizard Cup, which I don’t like telling what happened. It was one of the most terrible things that happened in my life so far. I’ll have to cut this short. It’s almost 9:00 and I’m still in my apartment. Gotta go to the guild. I wonder what other things will happen to us today. Just the Usual Ruckus (LANCELOT’s P.O.V.) “''What’s up, deadbeat?” Guren said as he entered the guild. It’s just his customary way of greeting me. “''You pickin’ a fight on me?” He said as he clinched his fists. “''How many times have I told you to stop calling me deadbeat, you airhead?” I shouted back at him, raising my left hand, ready to throw him a punch at him anytime. “''Anyway, I’m not gonna fight you. This precious hand of mine is for the only one, Keb.” Well, it was my dream, since I joined the guild, to fight the strongest male mage of Lumen Griffin, Keb. He is also one of the famous Ten Wizard Saints. I swung my left hand round and round, like I am exercising, not noticing that the most hot-headed girl was on my back. BOOOGSH!!! There was a loud thud. Everyone went silent andI looked behind my back, seeing Ina’s face, so red after being hit by my hand.She stared at me, looking like she wants to kill me in front of my guild mates. “''LANCELOT!”Ina shouted. Everyone covered their ears. “''You’re gonna pay for this!” She slashed her right arm and a word appeared above me. It spelled: I-C-E. “''Soriddo Sukuripto Aisu! (Solid Script: Ice!)”I started to notice that the wind inside the guild got cooler and cooler. I returned my attention to Ina’s spell above me, but I was too late. The word already became ice and fell on top of my body. “''So what now? You’re afraid of me?” Guren laughed. “''You’ve changed a lot.” “''Shut up!” I tried to exert a little more voice so that they can hear me. “''I never said that.” “''Since when did your hands become precious anyway, Lancelot?” Zenki asked. Probably his ready to join our argument. “''Get away from here, idiot.” I said. “''Who’s the idiot?” Zenki asked, after he suddenly stopped drinking. “''It’s you.” Keita replied. “''You want I fight?” Zenki suddenly attacked Keita using his White Dragon Slayer Magic. “''Taste this. Hakury''ū'' no Saiga!(White Dragon’s Crushing Fang!)” When his hand almost reached Keita, Radon used his Human Possession magic in order to reroute his spell, and hit Guren instead. “''You started this, Radon.” Guren shouted. “''No. Lancelot did.” Everyone said in unison. “''I didn’t, morons.” Why? Why are they always blaming me when a ruckus starts to erupt in the guild? “''Ryūjin no Dogō!(Dragon God’s Bellow!)” Ina’s ice scattered into pieces. “''Stay there!” Ina yelled. Then she used the same spell as before, to pin me on the floor. “''Stop it.” I told her, but I know there’s no way to convince her when she’s pissed off. Her attitude towards her guild mates is very strict. Make that “annoying”. Before I know it, the whole team Krisic was fighting. One is fighting another as the other one fights another person. “Hoshi Furu Yoru ni!(Into the Night of Falling Stars!)” Guren was using his Memory-Make magic to land an attack on everyone. Unfortunately, it didn’t work for Kazuki, a female mage of my team who can use Heavenly Body Magic. She counterattacked Guren’s spell by using 'Tentai Mahō Rigeru(Heavenly Body Magic: Rigel), creating a big ball of light or a star for short. The star’s name is Rigel. Kazuki stretched out her right arm and let the ball of light attack Guren. Juno touched the ground and shouted, “'''Uddo MeikuĪ''guru! '(Wood-Make: Eagle!)” She created multiple wood eagles. They flew and strike Ina. However, Ina burned Juno’s spell by using ''Soriddo Sukuripto Faia (Solid Script: Fire). “''Fight me fair and square, my rival in love.” Juno said. “''I was never your rival, Juno.” Ina displayed a grin. “''Guren choose me.” Guren just appeared behind them. “''Shut up. I don’t like the both of you.” “''See? He said he doesn’t like you. He only likes me.” Ina teased Juno. “''It’s actually the opposite.” Juno replied. “''Whatever.” Guren said. Meanwhile, Keichii was using his Archive Magic to protect himself, by creating a 'Fōsu Shīrudo'(Force Shield). “''I guess all I need is a protection from this ruckus.”Still . . . “''Too late.”Radon said, as he was commanding Keita to punch Keichii. The poor Archive-user didn’t have any choice but to join in the war. Ringo, a member of team Eryl, was watching team Krisic fight each other, along with the other members of Lumen Griffin. “Look at this team. It’s as lively as ever. I wonder what damage they will cause today.” Suddenly, a chair came flying towards him. “''Damn you, Zenki.” Everyone else was caught in the battle except Eden and Amelia. “''Hey Amelia'',” I called, “''please help me escape here and let’s join the fun.” “''Uhmm. Amelia doesn’t want to fight.” She said as she was playing with her fingers. “''Amelia doesn’t want to hurt others.” After some motivations from me, Amelia finally said, “''Amelia thinks it is fun.” She raised her hand and was about to cast a water spell when Eden stepped between all of them. “''Beriaru! '(Belial!)” Eden took over an appearance of a flaming demon. “''Enough with your childish deeds!” Her voice was very frightening. She looked like she’s gonna smash two mountains together with her bare hands. Everyone went back to their seats. Seeing Eden use her Satan Soul is rarer than seeing a blue moon. She’s afraid that she might hurt someone because of the immense strength of the demons that she uses. Gently, she reverts into her original form and smiles. “''The master is here!” An Unexpected Return (SELENA’s P.O.V.) Right after Eden said that the master has returned from his convention with the other guild masters from various Legal Guilds of Fiore, I started to have Goosebumps all over my body. I haven’t seen the master much. He’s return means two things: one, a member of the guild made an annoying job again, and second, he has something important to announce. Let’s just hope that he returned for the second reason. Master Daizo entered the guild, as jolly as ever. He used his staff as an aid in walking. It can’t be denied that our master if aging very fast. In no time, we will need a new one. “''Is everyone here?” He asked. “''Well as you can see, the guild is all jumbled up.”Eden replied. “''I see.” “''What?” Everyone shouted. “''You’re not gonna say anything else?” Lancelot inquired. Master Daizo is known to be the “cruelest” master in this time. His punishments are just so scary. An example is cleaning the master room. Rumor has it that the master sleeps out his room because it’s too crowded. Oh my gosh! What will happen if he will tell me to clean his room? What will I do? Anyway, that’s too far-fetched. “''Nah. I’m tired in scolding you. You don’t learn.” “''So, what’s the news master? I mean, what’s the reason why you returned.” Guren asked. “''Why? Can’t an old man return to where he belongs? This is Lumen Griffins. This is my guild. This is my family.” The master responded. All of us smiled. “''Anyway, the reason why I returned is to announce two important things.” While the master was talking, six figures entered the building. “''No way!” Lancelot said. “''It can’t be.” Guren added. Everyone was shocked except me and other new recruits. “''Who are they?” I asked Lancelot. But he didn’t reply, and instead, he never stopped staring at the muscular man in the middle of the six people. The master continued talking. “''First, I will announce the return of this guild’s most elite members.” One by one, the six figures showed themselves. Layla, A, Mayumi, Thresh, Argo, and the one that Lancelot was waiting, the strongest mage of Lumen Griffin, aside from the master, and the 8th member of the Ten Wizard Saints. All of them are S-Class Mages of Lumen Griffin. “''The reason why they are here, is also the second reason why I returned. I am announcing that the S-Class Advancement Exam will be held this year. As you can remember, I said that our S-Class Advancement Examis not done every year, but it depends on the number and strength of the possible candidates.” The master continued. “''Huh?” Everyone was obviously surprised. “''Wait. I’m still not ready. I’m gonna go and get a job so that I can be a candidate.” Lancelot said and he dashed off to the Request Board. “''Lancelot,” Keb called, “''you don’t need to get a job. The master chose the candidates.” “''He’s right.” The master agreed. “''Now, gather around and I will announce the contestants.” He walked towards the stage, along with the S-Class Mages, and faced us. “''I didn’t know there is an event like this.” I said to Eden. “''Yeah. Actually, I was a candidate since the day I joined the guild.” The demon who is now in her peaceful mode replied. “''Does it mean you haven’t won since you were first chosen?” “''No. Every time the master tells me that I’m one of the candidates, I decline.” “''Why? Joining in that competition is a great honor.” “''It’s just . . . I’m afraid to use my magic. “Okay. Now I understand.” “''Listen up!” The master shouted. “''I’ve judged everyone not just by their magic power, but also with their hearts. I’ve chosen ten contestants for this year’s S-Class Advancement Exam.” “''That many?” I asked. “''Don’t care. Looks like fun.” Lancelot said. “''First. Lancelot!” “''Yata!” Lancelot shouted in happiness. “''Second. Guren!” “''It seems like a competition between me and Lancelot.” Guren said. The master kept on announcing the contestants. Most of them are on our team. “''Radon! Zenki! Keita! Kazuki! Ina! Flash! Yubet! And Belldandy!” “''Huh? No Eden?” I asked. The master looked at me. “''I knew that she was gonna reject the offer again. So, I decided to remove her from the contestants.” “''So he finally made a move.” Eden smiled. She again displayed her smile, which is very different from her magic. The master cleared his throat, probably to get our attention. “''This year’s exam will be held at Heaven’s Wolf Island.” “''I’ve never heard of that place.” I said. “''Probably, all of us do.” Eden responded. “''Heaven’s Wolf Island is an abandoned landmass far from the mainland.” The master explained. “''Each of the ten contestants must choose a partner. In one week, we will depart for the island. And also, in order for you to be informed, our S-Class Mages will be part of the exam.” “''What?” Everyone shouted. “''This means hell.” I said. “''Now, that is everything. Thank you.” The master ended the ceremony and proceeded towards the guild’s secret room. It is a place where the master conducts a meeting with people secretly. Hey said no one can sneak up or even eavesdrop because of the high-level magic that surrounds the area. Getting a Partner Is Not That Hard (SELENA’s P.O.V.) Our team, Krisic, sat around a large table, along withRen, Flink, Flash, Ringo, Belldandy, Minstrel, Yubet, Urd, and the exceeds: Elmo - Zenki’s cat, Iraku – owned by Keita, and A’s cat Chino. We were all talking about the S-Class Advancement Exam. “''Congratulations, guys!” I told the contestants. “''What will happen to us in the island? The demons are back.” Belldandy said, almost crying. “''So, Lancelot, who will be your partner?”Radon asked. “''I don’t know.” He replied. “''Just ask her out already, idiot.” Radon teased him. Everyone laughed, including me. The exceeds were exchanging words silently. Too bad for them I have a good sense of hearing. “''I guess she still doesn’t know.” Said Elmo, the most talkative and annoying among the three of them. “''Know what?” I shouted. “''Nothing!” The three of them said in unison. “''Uhmm…''” I heard someone talk behind me. “''Selena,” It was Lancelot. He was red all over. “''Do you have a fever?” I asked. “''None. I just…I just want to…''” “''Say it, idiot.”Radon and the rest complained. “''Selena, I want to…” “''Okay, fine. I’ll be your partner.” “''Uhmm…It’s not what I meant.” Then, Keita cut our conversation quickly. “''Then it is settled. Lancelot’s partner is Selena.” “''Too bad for him.”Iraku said to the two other exceeds. “''I can hear you.” I yelled at them. “''We totally said nothing.” Said Iraku. “''Whatever.” Guren raised his left hand. “''Yata! Eden will be my partner.” “''Why did I become a contestant? I want to be Guren-sama’s partner?”Ina complained. “''So I guess I have the chance.” Teased Juno. “''Shut up the both of you!” Guren said. “''Eden will be my partner.” Eden was sitting beside Keita. “''I’m sorry, Guren. But Keita already asked me to be his partner.” “''What?” Guren sobbed. “''I think it is a good idea that you must partner with Juno.” Eden said. “''Sister’s vote is on me. You can’t do anything.” Juno told Ina. “''But still. Guren-sama will choose me.” Everyone started to decide their partners. Radon chose Urd. Zenki asked Amelia. Ringo forced Kazuki so that he can be her partner. Ina had no other choice but to choose Keichii. Flash paired with his twin, Flink. Yubet also paired with her sister, Minstrel. And Belldandy chose Ren to be her partner. Before we knew it, our team started another fight among the guild members. But . . . isn’t it fun this way? A Week Later (SELENA’s P.O.V.) A week later, all of the contestants, along with Elmo and Iraku, were waiting at the Tengoku Port, waiting for the ship to arrive. Carrying with us, are our hearts and feelings. “''Here comes my chance to be an S-Class mage.” Lancelot shouted. The Start of the Exam (SELENA’s P.O.V.) The trip towards the Heaven’s Wolf Island was very annoying. Even though it was almost winter in the mainland, the sea was very hot. Eden-san told me that it was due to the clashing currents that are present in the area, making the island and its surrounding seas unaffected by the climate of the mainland. Then, the island appeared. It had a strange structure that I can’t describe. “''Listen up!” The master called out as he was standing from the upper deck of the ship. “''Since when did you board the ship, master?” I asked. “''Secret.” He replied and displayed a grin. “''So the master knows secrets now.” Lancelot said. “''Quiet.” The master said. “''From here on the ship, I will announce the first part of the exam is to reach our camp, which is located at the center of the island.” “''Seems easy to me.” Guren bragged. “''All of you will enter a labyrinth that extends itself throughout the island. Remember, the first one to reach is the luckiest one. The use of magic is not prohibited. Good luck!The first level of this year’s S-Class Advancement Exam starts now. Right here on this ship.” “''Okay!” Lancelot shouted as he ran towards the end of the ship. “''Hey, wait for me!” I shouted. “''Not that fast, Lancelot.''”Shouted Guren. “Hijiri Kishi no Baria! '(Barrier of the Holy Knight!)” A very illuminating light surrounded the ship. It blinded all of us, and when it’s gone. Guren and Juno were nowhere to be found. “''No way.” Everyone said. “Seems like this will be a big battle, everyone.” Keita said. “''Futatsu no Ma no Kyori wa Eiendesu!(The Distance Between the Two is Forever!)” Yubet said as she stretched out her arms, separating the water into two. “Ai no Noru! '(Ride of Love!)” Yubet created a superfast vehicle made up of water. Everything is possible with her command magic. “Piasuhoissuru no Oto! '(Sound of Piercing Whistle!)” shouted Minstrel with her Sound Magic. Because of that spell, a very loud noise surrounded all of us. Everyone stopped moving and covered their ears. Yubet and Minstrel left, leaving the rest of the contestants on the boat. When the sound was gone, everyone attempted to leave the boat. However, Urd used his Storm Magic so that they can go out next. “Sutōmu Buringā! '(Storm Bringer!)” The boat rocked to and fro. Too bad for the two dragon slayers, Keita and Zenki, who are both suffering from motion sickness. The storm was gone, and we saw that seven pairs are still left. “''Damn you, Urd!” Lancelot shouted as he shouted at Urd who was nowhere to be found. Everyone used their magic in order to reach the island. Me? Well, I was just dragged by Lancelot. Too bad for me! Where Is The Center? (GUREN’s P.O.V.) I’m very proud of myself. Who wouldn’t be? Of course, I was first. Probably, Lancelot was the last one who left the ship. He’s a loser, right? Right? The first level of the exam is annoying, anyway. Or probably, the whole exam is annoying. Walking through a labyrinth? That’s not the exam that I expected. Juno and I reached the entrance of the labyrinth first. “''Which way should we go?” Juno asked. “''Left . . . I think.” “''No. Right.” I said. “''Yeah, you’re right, Guren-same. You always are.” She was shouting with such annoyance. “''Can you concentrate?” “''Hai!” Juno was red all over. “''Are you okay? You’re red. Do you have a fever?” “''No. AH!!! Guren-sama cares about me.” “''I only care about you because you’re my partner. So, don’t disappoint me.” “''I have an idea, Guren-sama.” “''What is it?” “''I heard Keichii-san talk, back when we were at the guild, about labyrinths.” “''And what about it? We can use magic here, right? I can bust this whole thing, then we can see the center of the island.” I stretched out my arms and chanted, “Moyuru Daichi no Gō! '(Karma of the Burning Land!)”However, no magic power mustered from me. “''What’s happening?” I looked at Juno who was staring at me like I was a sure dish. “''So, what was your plan?” “''Since we can’t use magic in this area…” “''You don’t need to tell me.” “''Keichii-san said that in order to solve a labyrinth, you must touch either of the two walls. If you trace the wall, you can reach the end.” “''What if this strategy fails?” “''It won’t.” “''Just . . . what if. If this fails, what is the punishment that you can get?” Juno stared at me, like her world stopped. She blushed, getting redder than ever. “''Punishment. Punishment. Guren-sama will punish me. That’s a form of love.” “''Shut the hell up. Let’s go.” “''I think it is a very long walk.” “''That doesn’t matter. I think the first part is all about your skills without the use of magic. We can’t afford to lose any time. You said Keichii knows this. If so, he might be near the center right now.” Juno touched one wall and ran forward, tracing the wall’s connections. “''Hey, wait up!” Juno was walking very fast, I almost can’t keep up. Just then, I noticed that she was gone. “''Damn that Juno for leaving me behind.” I did what Juno was doing before. As I was tracing the wall, I found a hole on the floor. It was very deep. What I found was shocking. Juno was lying there unconscious. “''Oh god, help me.” I said. A Fragmented Vision (IRAKU’s P.O.V.) This year’s S-Class Advancement Exam is surely a thing that we must get excited with. Of course, this is the first time that the master chose more than eight candidates. Sometimes, he only chooses two to five contestants. Elmo, Chino, and I were left at the boat. In order for us to watch the event without disturbing it, the master provided us a Surveillance Lacrima. The panorama was good, although it wasn’t the real thing. “''Care for a little fish, Iraku?” Elmo said as he handed me a big fish. “''Quit it. Don’t you have feelings for the fish? That poor thing can feel pain, too.” “''Shut up, the both of you. I can’t hear what the contestants are saying.” Chino complained. “''Right. You are absolutely right, Chino-sensei.” I agreed. However, Chino didn’t smile, but stared at me like he was about to kill me. “''What did I tell you?” “''Gomennasai!” I said. “''Anyways, the Exam is getting extremely exciting.” Chino’s expression suddenly changed. “''Yeah.” Elmo replied. “''I wonder what this level is all about.” I asked. Just then, the voice of Master Daizo echoed all over the island. “''To everyone, listen up. I think I forgot to mention the other mechanics of the first level.” “''You don’ say.” Everyone said after hearing the master. “''This level is the test of luck.” “''Seriously? Just luck?” I said. The master continued on his explanation. “''The labyrinth is divided into two parts – the other one is where you can’t use magic.” “''So that’s why Guren can’t muster any magic power.” Chino supposed. “''Six people fell on the unlucky side: Guren, Juno, Minstrel, Yubet, Belldandy, and Ren. These six people can’t use any magic in their battle. But, a pair will have the chance not to fight another team. Which means, among these three pairs, only two will fight, and the third one will pass on to the second level without any scratches. Meanwhile, on the other side, there are seven teams. Divided by two, one battle will be composed of three teams, while the other one will have four teams.” “''This is bad for Keita.” I whispered. “''Same for Zenki.” Elmo added. “''According to the previous video feeds, the nine teams already met their respective enemies: Guren and Juno versus Belldandy and Ren, Radon and Urd versus Zenki and Amelia versus Ina and Keichii, and Lancelot and Selena versus Keita and Eden versus Kazuki and Ringo versus Flash and Flink. The lucky pair is Yubet and Minstrel.” “''Lucky for the two of them.” I said. “''Not yet.” The master suddenly appeared behind us. “''Only six teams can pass the first part of the exam. These six teams will randomly pick an S-Class mage, whom they will battle. The winners, if there’s any, will proceed to the third and final level. If no one winds in the second level, no one will be declared as the newest S-Class mage.” “''That’s pretty harsh.” Elmo thought. “''It’s just business.” We laughed. Suddenly, my vision went black. Elmo? Chino? Master? Are you there? I was like an idiot. I was talking to myself, yet no one was answering. Another precognition? Then everyone went static. Where am I? What is this? In my vision, I saw the master, falling to his knees. No, not just the master, but everyone. We seem helpless. We are helpless. This isn’t happening. Then, the earth started to shake and crack. A creature appeared. “''Ikaru, are you alright?” Chino woke me up. “''What happened to you? Did you have any premonition?” No. I mustn’t tell them. “''No. I didn’t have any breakfast so I collapsed.” “''You should have taken the fish I offered you.” “''Forget it.” I said. Who Are They? (YUBET’s P.O.V.) Minstrel and I were walking down our side of the labyrinth. We are happy. Extremely happy. Who wouldn’t if you’ll get very lucky in an exam that you don’t stand a chance against Lancelot and his team? “''We’re so lucky picked the right lane.” Minstrel said. “''Yeah. Too bad for those guys whose roads intersected with each other.” I replied. After a few walks, we saw the meeting point for those who passed the first level. No one was there. As we walked towards the meeting point, Minstrel and I were pulled by two people. I was gripped by something that looked like hair, while Minstrel was wrapped with chains. “''Surprise!” The girl with extremely long red hair said. “''I thought that we won’t fight anyone.” Minstrel laughed, ready to fight. “''You haven’t realized it yet, do you? They’re not members of the guild.” “''You’re right, pretty face.” The other one approved. “''Just to inform you, it has been a very long time since the Bellas fought together. Just sad that Belldandy isn’t here.” Minstrel uttered. “Not impressed.” Said the one who probably use Hair Magic. “Anyways, my name is Mia, a user of Hair Magic.” “And I’m Megan. I use Chain Magic.” Then the two spoke in unison. “''We are members of Legion Knights.” “''Legion Knights? That is a Dark Guild.” Minstrel stated. “''I know. Why are they here?” said I. “''We are here for reasons that you can’t understand.” Megan said. “''You’re a Legal Guild after all.” Mia confirmed. “''It’s time to fight back, don’t you think?” I told Minstrel. “''Eien no Komando! ''(Eternal Command!)” But nothing happened. “''As what I’ve heard, mages can’t use magic in this area.” Minstrel said. “''But how can they use magic?” I asked. “''Hahaha! It’s only limited to those who have the guild’s insignia.” Mia declared. “''What do you think, Mia?” Megan inquired Mia. “''Let’s finish the two of them.” Mia replied. “''Wait.” A third lady appeared by them. “''How dare you start the fight without me?” “''Who are you?” I queried. “''I’m Heidi, a Sky God Slayer and a member of Ivory Fire.” “''Another Dark Guild?” Minstrel shrieked. “''What the hell is happening here?” “''Whatever. Let’s just smash the three of them.” I replied. Threesome (INA’s P.O.V.) Oh, gosh! I didn’t expect the exam to be this hard. Well, my case is better than those three pairs who landed in the NO MAGIC AREA. Having a fight with those two idiots (I meant Zenki and Radon) is surely a hell of a day. But the chance of being chosen as a contestant in the S-Class Advancement Exam is very rare in my case. Solid Script isn’t enough to defeat other contestants. However, I really am strong after being chosen as a contestant. “''Hakury''ū'' no Hoku! '(White Dragon’s Roar!)” Zenki was really trying hard for the exam. It was his promise to Elmo – to be the strongest mage so that he can protect his exceed. I don’t know much of their story, so let’s not talk about it. . . . I wonder what is happening to Guren-sama right now. Damn that Juno, taking an advantage of me being a contestant. Anyways, the fight between the three of us was getting more intense, throwing spells at each other. “Soriddo Sukuripto Torunēdo!' (Solid Script': Tornado!)''” The word tornado appeared immediately in the air. It then turned into a real tornado. “''So sad for you. That doesn’t work on me.” Urd bragged. “''I wasn’t aiming at you, idiot.” Zenki crossed his two arms, guarding him and Amelia. “''Hakury''ū'' no Seinaru Baria!'' (White Dragon’s Holy Barrier!)” He looked at the little girl behind him and said, “''Need a little help here. I can’t hold this longer than fifteen seconds.”''' “''Okay.” Amelia obediently replied. “Wōtā Rokku! '(Water Lock!)” A big sphere of blue water surrounded my tornado, preventing it from attacking Zenki. “''You’re wide open.” Radon said he attacked behind me. “''I’ll use your body for now. ''Ningen-zu Ina!' (Human Figure: Ina!)” A red flare went straight towards me. “''Fōsu Shīrudo! (Force Shield!)” Keichii used his Archive to create a defensive dimension between Radon and me. “''Thanks, Keichii. You’re not completely useless at all.” I said. “''Shut up!” Just then, the master’s voice echoed for the second time. “''Attention, only two teams will continue to the next level among the three of you.” “''Hakuryū no Raito Moeru! (White Dragon’s Blazing Light!)” “Daburuu Ōtākyanon! (Double Water Cannon!)” Both Zenki and Amelia’s attacks hit me, Keichii, Radon, and Urd. The four of us screamed in pain. “''You two are surely strong.” Radon said. “''But I won’t let you pass any further. ''''Mugen Dōruzu! (Infinite Dolls!)”'' He pointed his two arms towards us, letting countless of dolls he possessed attack us. Damn. I will surely loose this battle. I must find a way. I can’t be defeated here. I need to reach the second level so that I can see Guren. “''Hey, Zenki.” I called. “''Why don’t we join our strength and defeat Radon?” “''Not interested.” “''No? Well, if you’ll agree, I will not tell anyone about what happened in the Balsamico Magic Ball.” “''And what do you know about it?” “''I will tell anyone what happened to that gir---''” “''Okay. I agree. But I will only help you in the first level.” “''That’s fine.” “''Hey. Are you that desperate, Ina?” Radon said. “''Even if you combine your strength, I will still win. Anyway, I just need to defeat one of you. Urd, let’s combine our strength.” “''Yes.” I looked at the other three people behind me. “''Let’s give everything we’ve got. This man is the closest one to being an S-Class Mage. If we defeat him, our chances will get higher.” “''Stop talking. Let’s just do it.” Zenki said. “''Hakuryū no Kami Bakuhatsu! (White Dragon’s Divine Explosion!)” “Wōtā Nebura! (Water Nebula!)” “Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia! (Solid Script: Fire!)” “Fōsu Burasuto! (Force Blast!)” “''A Unison Raid?” Radon said. “''No way.” Urd added. “''A perfect one?” Smoke enveloped all of us. When it disappeared, we saw Radon and Urd lying on the ground. “''Yata! We did it.” I said, but inside my head: ''Yes, I can see Guren-sama again. Category:Fan fiction Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fan fiction